Adiós
by Quetzaly
Summary: Ya no había nada para no tratar de contenerse, odiaba llorar, pero lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque al fin comprendía el porqué de su tan devastadora separación, estar frente a él le dio la última pista... su esencia ya se había perdido.


**Adiós.**

 **Katekyō Hitman REBORN! Pertenece a Akira Amano y Editorial Shueisha.**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que le vio, aun recordaba con impaciencia la experiencia vivida de su primer encuentro y el cómo se mantuvieron en contacto después de tan graciosa escena, en el interludio de su extraña relación aun cuando no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quienes eran en realidad, se dieron a la tarea de buscarse, se encontraron, se amaron… y ahora con la incertidumbre de un corazón que ha sido arrojado lejos de la mínima esperanza y el cálido abrigo de un embriagante pero puro amor, el joven que una vez se sentía conocedor

— _Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez ¿no lo crees?, quería comprarte tulipanes rojos, pero la temporada ha terminado y encontrar estos fue demasiado difícil, está bien si no lo quieres de todas formas los he comparado para ti, pero sería algo vergonzoso llevármelos así como si nada, por favor me harías muy feliz si los aceptases, los dejare aquí._

—" _Son hermosos, muchas gracias"_ —con delicadeza y sumo cuidado le dejo el ramo de tulipanes naranjas.

— _Conseguimos el primer lugar en la competición, calificamos para las finales._ —le decía mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

—" _Sabia que lo conseguirías, siempre fuiste el mejor de la clase"_

— _Estaba muy nervioso ¿sabes? Sentía los dedos entumecidos y mis manos sudaban a montones, luego sin quererlo te vi entre la multitud y yo…_

—" _Me encontraba allí"_

Su voz comenzaba a disminuir, su semblante se ensombreció y lágrimas estaban a punto de ceder. Ante la imagen que se le presentaba el joven trato de calmarle.

—" _No llores por favor"_ —le suplico en un intento de esconder sus propias lágrimas y agonía.

— _Lo siento…_ —espero un momento, inhalo y exhalo con calma, tenía tiempo de sobra, así que no se desmoronaría tan rápido, no frente a él. Después de mirar el suelo por un tiempo indeterminado, devolvió su mirada frente a la persona que tanto había deseado ver y con el esfuerzo más grande que supuso para sí mismo, le volvió a sonreír, como le había sonreído tantas veces en el pasado, esa sonrisa que según él era la mejor que poseía y con la que le había enamorado.

—" _Esta bien sonreír, tu sonrisa es lo que más amo de ti, así que por favor, no vuelvas a llorar"_

— _Perdóname, yo… tenía la intención de mantenerme completamente feliz frente a ti, pero… me es un poco difícil, creí que no volvería a verte, de hecho llegue a pensar que era solo mi imaginación, pero la sonrisa que me dedicaste desde la multitud, gracias por darme tu apoyo. Después de lo que sucedió con Hibari… yo_ –se interrumpió, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que no pudo en su momento.

 _—"Te perdone desde hace mucho tiempo Hayato, así que ya no te culpes por ello"_

—… _Lo sé, sé que me perdonaste, pero no volví a saber nada de ti, te fuiste de mi lado, no me explicaste nada, desapareciste y yo… pensé que de verdad me odiabas._

—" _Te equivocas, ¡estas equivocado! La verdadera razón por la que…"_

— _Y entonces, la vaca estúpida llego a mí con lágrimas en los ojos. Diciéndome cosas como "eres un maldito, no puedo creer que le hayas dejado ¿Cómo pudiste?" no entendía ni una mierda de lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿Fui yo el que te dejo? Fuiste tú quien se fue sin decir nada, y lo único que conseguí por ello fueron los reproches de un mocoso y miradas de decepción_ —le era difícil hablar, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no estaba seguro de cuando seria la próxima vez que podría verle. No ahora que tenía una próxima competición — _Tsuna-san fue el único que no me señalo y quien no me reprocho nada, al contrario, parecía entender algo que ni siquiera yo comprendía._

—" _Hayato yo… lo lamento tanto, tenía miedo y…"_

— _No fui lo suficientemente confiable para ti, ¿verdad?_

—" _¡No Hayato, el único en quien no podía confiar era en mí!"_

— _Trate de convencerme, de que al final lo nuestro no funcionaría y que en realidad no nos amábamos lo suficiente, que por eso me acosté con el idiota de Hibari y tú me habías dejado como el malvado de la película, por haberme dejado llevar por los celos, pero entonces ¿Qué podía hacer? Todos saben de mi traición pero… ¿Qué hay de la tuya? Fuiste tú quien término entre las piernas del bastardo de Squalo, quería hacerme el fuerte, como si no hubiese pasado nada_ —las palabras estaban cargadas de desesperación, la agonía se hacía cada vez más presente y el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar de forma constante, estaba sufriendo, como el día en que encontró a Yamamoto sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Squalo, mientras se tragaba cualquier reproche y al día siguiente le miraba y hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado, porque quería creer firmemente que había sido producto de su imaginación.

— _Pero por más que trate de ignorarlo, no pude y al final en un intento desesperado de hacerte sufrir del mismo modo en que me hiciste sufrir a mí, yo simplemente termine cediendo ante las insinuaciones de Hibari… pero ver tu rostro, la mirada fría que me dedicaste…_ —las lágrimas caían con abundancia, Gokudera se sentía destruido, porque hacía mucho tiempo que había encerrado esos recuerdos _—…"se lo merece", fue lo único que pude pensar, pero el nudo en mi garganta y el llanto me hicieron darme cuenta de que me había equivocado._

—" _Es cierto, sufrí tanto y me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido… tú lo hiciste por mi culpa"_

El frio se estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez más, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los árboles se movían junto a este como si de una danza se tratase, entonces Gokudera se encontró sumergido en el ir y venir de las hojas de los árboles que se desprendían una tras otra, constantes, como si quisieran mantenerse en un contacto más íntimo con el causante de su caída. Miro nuevamente a su persona especial, seguía llorando no podía evitarlo, después de todo ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer frente a él.

— _Después de haber ganado_ —continuo — _Recorrí el lugar como un loco y pregunte por ti, a todos los que se encontraban presentes, pensé que por fin me había vuelto loco y que habías sido parte de mi imaginación, incluso la mujer tonta se preocupó por mí, le pregunte si te había visto y ella lo negó, trato de calmarme y lo soltó._

—"…"

— _Me dijo que era demasiado imposible que se tratase de ti, porque en ese preciso momento te encontrabas en el hospital… Italia ¿Eh?… nunca creí que de todos los lugares te encontrarías en Italia y mucho menos en un hospital. Después de recibir el premio, trate de conseguir desesperadamente un boleto para viajar pero no pude hacerlo y ahora te encuentro aquí…_ —una sonrisa sutil e irónica se posó en sus labios.

—" _Hayato…"_

— _Te extraño tanto, que me es difícil_ aceptarlo —ya no había nada para no tratar de contenerse, odiaba llorar, pero lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque al fin comprendía el porqué de su tan devastadora separación, estar frente a él le dio la última pista, la esencia que se había perdido.

Yamamoto jamás volvería a estar junto a él.

Todo había terminado.

— _Nunca dejare de amarte, idiota del beisbol… creo que este es el adiós_ —con una sonrisa forzada y las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones sobre sus frías mejillas, Gokudera dio media vuelta y se alejó con pequeños pasos, acompañado del incesante abrazo del viento y los suaves susurros de los árboles.

Yamamoto le miro con dolor, ese era el adiós, ya no había nada más que hacer, al menos tenía los recuerdos y esperaba que en sus próximas vidas se encontrasen nuevamente y que las cosas no terminasen en tragedia, que pudiesen vivir su propio y mágico final feliz.

—" _Nunca dejare de amarte…" Hayato._ —y tras lo último, Yamamoto desapareció.

 **Notas: OwO he sido una ferviente fan del 8059, y este era un fic que escribí cuando iba en la secundaria xD, lo encontré mientras estaba haciendo la limpieza, lo había escrito en una servilleta y para ser sinceros estaba demasiado mal escrito y redactado quedo guardado en una libreta de química, no recuerdo como llego ahí pero bueno :v espero que les gustase :D**


End file.
